The Wolf and the Dog
by GothArtiste101
Summary: The Marauders are a few years out of school and things are hectic, Lily and James are preparing for a baby, Sirius is making his way into a music career and Remus has no idea what to do with his life. The only thing he is sure of is that he loves Sirius, who until recently he thought to be completely oblivious, but things might just be looking up for the two of them.


Remus set down his reading glasses and rubbed at his face, sighing softly. "I really don't know what to tell you Lily" he said simply, looking up at the small red-haired woman who was staring at him with her arms crossed and her green eyes flashing.

"How about the truth." She said simply, glaring at him.

"You've been getting at me about this for weeks now Lily, what truth do you want?"

"How do you feel about Sirius?" she asked seriously, placing her hands on her hips.

"I, uh…What?" he stared at her in utter shock. "Well, he um…He's my best friend and er…" he stopped and bit his lip.

"And what?" She asked, her eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips. "And what, Remus?" she asked sassily.

"I'll tell you, but please, sit down first" he said simply, gesturing for his very pregnant friend to take a seat in the plush chair across the desk from him.

She sat, crossing her arms over her chest and stared at him. "Alright, tell me." She said.

Remus took a deep breath and rubbed at his face. "I'm in love with him. I have been for a long time now." He said with a soft sad sigh.

"I _knew it_!" Lily cried, jumping up from her seat, Remus stood just as quickly and ran around the edge of the desk, catching her by the elbow before she fell over.

"Be careful Lily!" He said in alarm, helping her back into the chair.

"Calm down Remus, I'm made of tougher stuff then you think, I mean, I am carrying James Potter's kid after all" She joked lightly as she rested her hand on her stomach. Moony sighed and walked back to the other side of his desk and sat down.

"Well, was there a definite reason that you needed to know that?" He asked, exasperated with her.

"Yes, there was, Sirius says you've been rather distant from him lately and he's worried about you." She said gently.

"It's not him I'm avoiding. It's Marlene. Every time I get near the two of them she sneers at me as if I've no right to be talking to Sirius." He sighed and rubbed his palms over his face. "I would never want to avoid him; I'm doing it so that Marlene doesn't go insane."

"He and Marlene broke up a little while ago. Didn't you know that?" Lily asked with her head cocked to the side questioningly.

"Bastard didn't tell me a damn thing." He growled angrily. "No matter what I do to make sure he's still a part of my life he never does shit to make sure I'm a part of his." Remus growled and swiped his hand under his eyes, wiping away angry tears.

Lily stood and waddled over to the other side of the desk and gave him a quick hug.

"Well, I think it was because he wanted to surprise you with this" She said, pulling an envelope out of the pocket of her hoodie and handed it to him.

"What is it?" he asked warily. She shrugged and leaned her hip against the desk.

"How am I supposed to know? He told me to give it to you and not too open it, so I didn't open it." she shrugged as he ripped open the top of the envelope. He pulled out a small slip of paper and unfolded it. Written on the page was two lines written in Sirius' strong, bold handwriting and two small check boxes.

_I like you, do you like me?_

_Check Yes or No._

_Yes _

_No_

Remus stared down at the slip of paper for a long time, Lily standing and looking at it from just over his shoulder.

He looked up at her after a long moment and sighed. "What should I do?"

"I think you should tell him to his face." She said simply.

"But that's haaaard!" Remus whined before placing his hand lightly on Lily's very pregnant belly. "What do _you_ think I should do Harry?" he asked her stomach as she laughed and the baby kicked at his hand. He chuckled softly and straightened in his chair. "Well, I suppose I ought to check a box, oughtn't I?" he said softly. Lily nodded and patted his shoulder gently.

Remus sighed softly, grabbed a pen and slashed a checkmark through the 'Yes' box and slipped it back into the envelope and handed it to her.

"Give that to him for me please?" he asked pleadingly.

"I will, don't worry." She said with her bright smile wide on her lips.

"Thanks Lily" He said with a smile and hugged her quickly. She smiled back at him and patted his head.

"Come on, James'll be here any minute now to pick you up" He said, nudging her side lightly, she laughed and shook her head good-naturedly at him.

"Yes, yes, I know." And with that the two headed downstairs, one excited for the evening ahead of her, and the other nervous beyond all of his belief.

**~ ~ ~ S x R ~ ~ ~**

**Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed that, I think I will be continuing, but I'm not sure… I probably will but don't quote me on that **

**~GA101**


End file.
